


to keep the goddess on my side (she demands a sacrifice)

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Creepy, Eldrich Horror, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Reylo, Female Kylo Ren, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, Monster Rey (Star Wars), Mysteries of the Force, Possession, Religious Cults, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rough Kissing, Rule 63, Sort Of, The Force Is Weird (Star Wars), cosmic horror, f/f reylo, not strictly monsterfucking but kinda gives off those vibes, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Her force signature had changed so much in the months since she last saw her, not dominated by the dark or the light or even the mythical grey she once tried to achieve, but something different entirely.It’s plain to see even from a distance that it had corrupted her body too, black claws grew from hands that once felt so at home in her own, scales in mysterious colors she doesn't know how to describe cover large swaths of the skin that isn't covered by her hooded cloak.But she still looks enough like her old self that the lines between goddess and monster blurs. There still isn't a part of her that's not absolutely beautiful.the result of some serious fem! reylo and cosmic horror brainrot. i dont even know how to describe this experiment, but if you like genderbending, reylo, eldrich and cosmic horror, sad times, and the gay shit then give this a chance
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	to keep the goddess on my side (she demands a sacrifice)

**Author's Note:**

> this was really hard to write but im proud of it 
> 
> for context: sometime post tlj rey gets possessed by a mysterious side of the force, not the dark or the light but something even more powerful called the "wild force", it slowly takes over her body and slowly turns her into a monster. no longer in her own mind, she abandons the war and starts a cult. kylo/breha who she was in a relationship with before she got possessed goes out looking for her and gets captured by her cultists, who are convinced that she is the final step to reys full transformation into a goddess monster. 
> 
> so anyway on with the show

One step….

Two steps….

Three steps….

Kylo.. Breha.. She doesn't know who she is or what to call herself anymore, counts her paces as her feet take her nearer to the altar and to the knife. She’s trying desperately to anchor herself to the universe with every step, to keep some kind of composure as she approaches the ornate doors of the innermost chamber of the temple.

There are two guards in hoods of scarlet shimmersilk that cover their faces following close behind her, to make sure she doesn't try to escape. They carry vibro-axes reminiscent of the ones wielded by the praetorian guards, crackling faintly as an ever present warning to stay exactly where she is. She supposes it's a small mercy that they don't insist on dragging her in, that they are letting her die with a little dignity.

They draped her own body in a white robe as they prepared her for the sacrifice, after they cut her thick hair till it barely covered her ears so the ritual blade would have a clean shot at her neck. She hates the color, hasn't worn it since childhood, but she attempts to steady herself with the thought that it won't matter in a few minutes if she cried when her hair was shorn or if she needed to be sedated while they bathed her in whatever essence they needed.

The doors open to a red room, much like Snoke’s but much more welcoming and foreboding at the same time. The faithful chose to witness the slaughtering line the walls dressed in the same red hoods as the guards, chanting in languages she doesn't understand. 

Then she looks straight ahead, and her careful steps falter.

Sitting on the throne, surrounded by priests, and with a dagger cut from flint and fire gems gripped in what was once her hands, is what is left of Rey.

Her force signature had changed so much in the months since she last saw her, not dominated by the dark or the light or even the mythical grey she once tried to achieve, but something different entirely.

It’s plain to see even from a distance that it had corrupted her body too, black claws grew from hands that once felt so at home in her own, scales in mysterious colors she doesn't know how to describe cover large swaths of the skin that isn't covered by her hooded cloak. 

But she still looks enough like her old self that the lines between goddess and monster blurs. There still isn't a part of her that's not absolutely beautiful. Fear and anticipation mingle in her brain as she stares down her fate.

A hard nudge from one of the guards breaks the trance. She continues to walk slowly, delaying as much as she can until she reaches the dais and the altar. They push her to her knees roughly and signal to the priests that the next part of the ritual can begin.

A middle aged tortuga standing behind the throne steps forward and addresses Rey. 

“Mistress Rezagoth, the one who came from nothing, avatar of the wild force, your faithful children at long last have brought you the final sacrifice”

All her supplicants fell silent as she rose from her throne. Rey didn't walk over to her prone form as much as she floated, her steps far quicker and lighter than they should be. The newly created goddess carefully removes the hood from her face and she cant help the gasp that falls from her lips at the transformation.

The patches of indistinguishably colored scales cover the right side of her face in solid but uneven patterns, sealing the doe brown eye away until all that was left was a bump above her cheekbone. The remaining eye burns like a dying star, a harsh window into the terrifying metamorphosis she is still undergoing.

The rest of her skin had lost the golden freckled glow she once loved, replaced by a blue tinged paleness not so different from that of a corpse. Her blood seemed to pool around her lips, turning them a maddening, unnatural shade of red. 

One of her hands had twisted into a menacing black talon, while the other’s nails had turned to claws but still maintained 5 digits. This was the hand that grasped the dagger like it was her salvation.

She smiled at her, unsheathing new blinding white teeth, sharp as knives and twice as dangerous because although it was irrevocably changed, it was still her smile . 

Any retort, any last words die in her throat at the sight. She’s horrifically stunning and looking at her filled her with dread and longing at the same time. A growing part of her can't wait to be devoured.

To belong to her again, like she did before the first scale appeared.

Suddenly, the talon grips her throat as gently as possible, seemingly only to keep her from squirming while the ancient dagger grazes the healed flesh of her treasured scar.

Rey smiles, pleased with her work as the blade comes away crimson along its edge. Her tongue comes to lick the blood off her neck and she can't stop her eyes from falling closed for a moment as her body is wracked with shivers, remembering the same touch under better circumstances. 

When she opens them again, the ship, the cultists and even the force itself seems to shake at what was thought impossible for the beloved monster to overcome.

The harsh light fades, restoring Rey’s single eye to the lovely hazel she remembers it being.

She drops her and the knife in terror, staggering back as she took in her colorful limbs and inhuman hands.

The confused supplicants whispered among themselves but didn’t dare approach the dais.

She stares at her prey with horrified tears, the look of guilt and heartbreak that comes with hurting someone you love written across her face.

“Breha?...”

She barely got the words out until the light returned and her body language hardened into resolve once more.

Picking up the dagger and striding back towards her, she gripped her neck harder this time, her vision begins to blur as the claws bite into her skin.

Dizzying red lips devour her own with brutal urgency, a fond voice in the back of her mind recalls that even in the softest moments Rey was never gentle. 

She’s never been afraid of death, but now, back in the arms of her monsterous goddess, she outright yearns for it.

Her body relaxes in submission to her fate, and lets Rey’s mouth distract from the bite of the blade.

Her last fading awareness was of scales turning black and falling off, human hands holding hers, and hazel eyes beging her not to go.

**Author's Note:**

> ok you reached the end. you go glen coco
> 
> if youve made it this far, why not support your local fic dealer and drop a kudos and comments? constructive criticism is requested since i wrote this over a week almost exlucivly at night.
> 
> have a lovely day


End file.
